The concept of social media—and the idea of having a strong social media presence—has gained significant popularity in recent years. Multiple modalities of social media have been introduced that address capabilities such as communications, collaboration, messaging, photo and video sharing, and location services. Moreover, multiple media sources and tools are available with each specializing in particular aspects of social interactions, within different formats, and with varying content. In many instances, individuals maintain a presence via multiple social media sources and tools and interact with each accordingly.